valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Fizz
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 30% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 300% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 45% chance |procs = 2 |skill 3 = ABB x5 / Pt +150% |skill 3 lv1 = During Alliance battles, ATK • DEF x5 / Alliance points earned 60% UP |skill 3 lv10 = During Alliance battles, ATK • DEF x5 / Alliance points earned 150% UP |procs 3 = -1 |skill 3 end = 2019-08-28 23:00:00 +0900 JST |skill g = ☆Purple Magic |skill g lv1 = Deal 350% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 45% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 400% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 55% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g3 = ABB x5 / Pt +150% |skill g3 lv1 = During Alliance battles, ATK • DEF x5 / Alliance points earned 150% UP |procs g3 = -1 |skill g3 end = 2019-08-28 23:00:00 +0900 JST |skill x = ★Purple Magic |skill x lv1 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 45% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 55% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Purple Magic |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】All allies' ATK • DEF 250% up from the first turn / 100% chance / Max 1 time |procs x2 = 1 |skill x3 = ABB x5 / Pt +150% |skill x3 lv1 = During Alliance battles, ATK • DEF x5 / Alliance points earned 150% UP |procs x3 = -1 |skill x3 end = 2019-08-28 23:00:00 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 70 |cost 0 = 61 |atk 0 = 6100 / 9760 |def 0 = 6100 / 9760 |soldiers 0 = 6100 / 10370 |max level 1 = 80 |cost 1 = 73 |atk 1 = 6710 / 14164 |def 1 = 6710 / 14164 |soldiers 1 = 6710 / 15517 |max level g = 90 |cost g = 80 |atk g = 9394 / 18758 |def g = 9394 / 18758 |soldiers g = 8723 / 19339 |max level x = 110 |cost x = 110 |atk x = 21200 / 40928 |def x = 18600 / 37928 |soldiers x = 20600 / 40910 |medals 0 = 3500 |gold 0 = 35000 |medals 1 = 5000 |gold 1 = 50000 |medals g = 7000 |gold g = 70000 |medals x = 10000 |gold x = 100000 |description = This mage has two utterly opposite personalities, each one vying to control her. |friendship = -Magic is for helping others. -No way! It's for my own use! |meet = -Nice to meet you. I'm Fizz. -I'm Fizz! Wassup! |battle start = Back off! I got this! |battle end = Tsk, it's all your fault! |friendship max = -Let's work hard for Milord. -Let's enjoy the battles! |friendship event = My other personality is a pain, but I hope we can get along. What a buzz kill! I'm gonna take over some day! |rebirth = Who should be in control? Let's have Milord decide! It should be me, right? No, way! It should be me! Please, pick me! No, pick me! I know you will! |awaken chance = 20 |awaken orb = 2 |awaken l = 10 |awaken m = 15 |awaken s = 20 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Stellar Bloom |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }}